


nightfall

by snakesy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, theyre just very cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesy/pseuds/snakesy
Summary: Nobody told you that confessing would be this hard, but Tooru was one step ahead of you.





	nightfall

Dusk in the summer was surprisingly pleasant. The slightly lower temperature was a nice constrast with the last, warm sunrays as you and Tooru sat on the bench under them.

Hanging out with Tooru was _also_  one of your favorite parts of dusk, since he was often busy with the volleyball club. It was a good change. Which is exactly why today was so special. Not only was it a day you could hang out with Tooru, but also the day you planned on confessing.

Your little crush on the captain went far back, somewhere along the beginning of the last year. The courage had just never struck you. But not today, today you were going to confess to him, and no matter the outcome, you’d at least be able you got it out of the way.

Nervously fiddling with your fingers, you looked at the taller boy from the corner of your eye, taking note of how his hair seemed messier. You wondered why for a second, but it probably was him just being lazy with his looks.

The sound of his voice calling your name shook you out of your own internal dialogue, and you blinked before focusing on his face again.

“Were you staring at me?” He asked with a hint of a smile. “I’m just that irresistible, huh?” The boy teased, winking.

Stumbling on your own words you groaned, not agreeing but not denying anything either. “You think too high of yourself.”

“Whaaa- You’re so mean!”

You snickered at his childish response, the previous teasing a heavy contrast with how offended he looked now. Tooru was just...  _So like that._

Once again you fell into a comfortable silence, only hearing the chirping of birds and the sounds of nature in the park around you, along with the low conversations you could hear from people who passed you.

You could see a girl approaching, and she would’ve been like any other random person walking through the park, except she seemed to talking to herself. Even then, that’s normal, many people talk to themselves. However, as she passed you you could make out a few words coming from her.  _And they were roommates._

Holding in your laughter before she was far enough to not hear was difficult, but once safe, you turned to Tooru, who also seemed to be having a hard time containing his amusement, and whispered  _“Oh my God they were roommates.”_

Both of you burst into giggles, you hiding grin with a hand - as if the girl was going to hear you and come back - and Tooru just outright laughing about it.

After that you’d made it your goal to make fun of people you saw passing by - was that a mean thing to do? Even if it was, people wouldn’t hear you anyway.

“She looks like a bell pepper.”

“You’re right- oh my God.”

‘That man looks straight out of a shoujo anime.”

“The shirt doesn’t help, either.”

Soon enough, the dark was enveloping your surroundings and the chill of a summer night was hitting your skin, making you rub your arms a little. It was now or never.

Sure, you had planned how this would go multiple times, countless of scrapped ideas and things you could say. But actually doing it was something completely different. Suddenly, your heart was beating so much faster you thought it was just going to beat right out of your chest.

The nervousness seemed to come back stronger than ever, and your throat felt thight as you called Tooru’s name, looking at him at his hum of acknowledgement.

“Um. Tooru, will you... Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
